truth or dare by Jessie
by jessiebell13
Summary: another one of those truth or dares. except more of a romance one. since it's what i write about most...
1. Chapter 1

J: hello everyone. This truth or dare is like TheSkySpiritsTalentShow's. It's a pairing truth or dare!

Private: skippa what's a pairing?

Skipper: I don't have any clue

J: aww shut up; anyway I'd like you to meet the contestants.

Skipper: hey

Private: hello

Rico: *grunts something*

Kowalski: by my calculation this will be bad…

King Julian: where's my crown?

Maurice: on the shelf Julian *rolls eyes*

Mort: I like daring!

Marlene: nice to meet you

Hans: hello fine people

Dr. Blowhole: why does this always happen?

Savio: I ssssay we quite following pretty girlsssss

Clemson: hello! *waves hand*

Jessiebell13 (me): great to see you.

Krissy black: hey everyone.

Carlos black: *giggles*

James Kowalski: greetings.

Sari king: *laughs*

J: well these are the people you can dare. Now to explain some of them…

**Name: **krissy black

Eye color: baby blue

Appearance: smaller than her father and (fake) mother, but still bigger than private. Her feathers curl up on her head. She usual puts them in purple ribbons, but sometimes its white flowers.

Species: penguin

Age: 10

Romantic interest: James Kowalski

Father: skipper

Mother: rico

Personality: hates training and learning. She skips class to go to parties, and brunches.

Sister(s): none

Brother(s): Carlos

Fear(s): growing up without her parents.

**Name: **Carlos black

Eye color: deep blue

Appearance: shorter than krissy. He has a Mohawk like rico, but it's pushed downward.

Species: penguin

Age: 5

Romantic interest: sari king

Father: skipper

Mother: rico

Personality: loves ruining projects. Has a knack for destroying just about everything he touches.

Sister(s): krissy

Brother(s): none

Fear(s): losing his father to the rumors (check out information on "a rumor to kill" for more)

**Name: **sari king

Eye color: yellow

Appearance: a lemur that is brown with a white stomach. She has a tan muzzle. Her paws are black. She wears a queen crown compared to Julian's.

Species: lemur

Age: 7

Romantic interest: Carlos

Father: King Julian

Mother: Marlene

Personality: she likes to gloat and show off her prized possessions. Toys or what not.

Sister(s): Kayla king

Brother(s): none

Fear(s): her sister taking over the family

**Name: **James Kowalski

Eye color: ocean blue

Appearance: smaller than private, but taller than Carlos. He usual wears a Robin Hood hat with a red feather sticking out.

Species: penguin

Age: 6

Romantic interest: krissy black

Father: kowalski

Mother: private

Personality: loves inventing, lunacorns, and sports. He is a big sports fanatic.

Sister(s): none

Brother(s): Logan Kowalski

Fear(s): love loss, and the end of the world.

J: well that's all the new characters. We will be only accepting pairing truth or dares. Any others will not be put in. do not flame or I will block you or take away anymous reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

J: we have a truth and dare!

Krissy: yay!

J: I thought that Carlos would say that.

Krissy: he would. *points to Carlos who's sleeping with flipper in beak*

J: oh I see. Anyway our truth and dare comes from Crazy-Pairing-Girl.

Skipper: I can already tell that this is bad from the name…

J: oh it is because it's for you skipper.

Skipper: which one?

J: both. Now skipper who would you take out on a date?

Skipper: isn't it obvious. Rico duh... I did have Carlos and krissy with him right?

J: yeah how did you guys even do that?

Skipper: nope, I don't have to say since I wasn't dared…

J: fine… *scowls* anyway you have make out with him for 10 minutes.

Skipper: easy peasy.

*rico and skipper begin making out for ten minutes. Then the timer clicked, and they were still making out*

J: guys we still have kids here…

Krissy: cool

Carlos: *snoring, and turns over*

Sari: I see a bright light…

James: *snaps picture* I'm totally selling this.

Blowhole: oh send me one

James: alright give me 50 bucks.

Blowhole: deal *hands him money*

James: *gives him photo* alright. *counts money in flippers*

J: guy!

*skipper and rico pull away. They both have noticeable blushes on their faces*

J: well that went a little unplanned.

Skipper: *blushes deeper*

Rico: *picks up sleeping Carlos*

Carlos: *snuggles into rico*

Krissy: so we're done right?

J: yep that's all we have. Later people!

**I do not own PoM**

**I do own Jessie (obviously), James, Carlos, krissy, and sari**

**Dares were made by Crazy-Pairing-Girl**

**Please dare PoM, and my OCS**


	3. Chapter 3

J: hello again everyone!

Skipper: you know I actually am starting to like this daring stuff.

J: that's awesome. Now our special guest Crazy-Pairing-Girl (CPG) has arrived!

CPG: it's great to be here!

J: okay so you have some truths and dare for us.

CPG: I have two truths and a dare.

J: okay then let the torture begin

CPG: private if you had to chose between having a romantic date in Paris with Kowalski, or getting a Lunacorn as a pet which would you chose?

Private: romantic date in Paris

J: I kind of knew he'd say that

Private: well of course I would. I love my strong man

Kowalski: *blushes deep red*

J: aww how cute. Now you had another truth?

CPG: yep… now Kowalski. If you could chose between losing all your genius, but getting to date private for the rest of your life; or getting a noble prize, but losing private forever. Which would you chose?

Kowalski: defiantly dating private forever…

Private: duh… *nudges flipper against Kowalski's side*

J: besides he already gave up science…

Everyone: *gasps*

J: yeah two days ago… I'll not tell you the long story.

CPG: okay I dare blowhole to hang out with my friend skipperten.

*skipperten (ST) walks in*

ST: finally some love for me!

Blowhole: I'm probably not going to get out of this…

J: you're darn right!

*blowhole goes off with ST*

J: so who wants to watch the date.

Everyone: *raises hands*

*I turn on the spy cam*

J: I have feeling this will play out funny

James: *pokes head up* me too! *smiles*

J: James I thought you and the others were in bed!

Kowalski: what are you doing up?

James: I thought I'd see the fun since no one dares us…

Private: *picks up James* don't worry one day you'll get a dare.

James: *eyes start dropping*

Private: *rocks him gently whispering a tune to him*

James: *falls asleep, and turns lightly*

Kowalski: and that's why I love you.

Private: yep you're mine, and no one else's. *kisses Kowalski*

J: uh guys the other kids are still awake…

Skipper: say what? *looks over, and see's krissy, Carlos, sari, Kayla, and Logan looking at them*

J: *face palms self* that's all the time we have for today!

CPG: this has been fun, but I'll see you another time!

ST: yep later!

**I do not own PoM**

**I do own krissy, James, Jessie, Logan, Carlos, Kayla, and sari**

**I own the story plotline, and how the characters act toward others. (Skipper/rico, private/Kowalski, Marlene/Julian, kitka/Fred, and blowhole/Hans)**

**Dares were made by Crazy-Pairing-Girl**

**Our special guest stars today were CPG, ST (skipperten), Logan, and Kayla.**

**Please dare PoM, myself, sari, krissy, James, and Carlos.**


	4. Chapter 4

J: wow we have yet another dare, and a truth. Please welcome our guest star Athena Eudialyte Vewlpoer (AEV)

AEV: great to be here.

Krissy: welcome to the show.

J: okay so you have a dare. How about you do that first?

AEV: alright, but skipper needs to be asleep for this.

J: alright skipper you need nappy time!

Skipper: are you crazy red-haired demon girl. No way I don't take naps!

J: red-haired demon girl? Oh you're really going to get it now.

Private: skippa I don't think you should have said that.

Blowhole: that's the point he never thinks before saying

J: true that. Isn't that right skipper?

Skipper: *angry face*

Blowhole: man I wish I could somehow make him angrier.

J: the only way you could is if you kissed or made out with rico…

Blowhole: *snickers* nice to know. *evil smile*

J: anyway James you know what to do when uncle skipper's being bad?

James: boy do I ever. *approaches skipper*

Skipper: hey get away from me kid!

James: *pinches skipper behind neck, and he falls asleep*

Krissy: okay so what's the dare?

AEV: I dare James to splash skipper with a water balloon.

J: even though it's not a pairing truth or dare, I'll allow it.

James: really awesome! *splashes skipper's face without hesitation*

Private: wow James it looked like you really wanted to do that.

James: he stole my candy bar so it's payback.

AEV: err okay. Blowhole would you trust private with your life?

Blowhole: hell no! First of all he's a peng-go-win, and second I don't love him.

J: well I guess the truth was spoken easily.

Krissy: goodbye till next time!

James: see you some other time.

Sari: good night!

Carlos: *giggles* bye bye!

**I do not own PoM, nor will I ever….**

**I do own this truth or dare show, the plotline, Jessie, krissy, James, sari, and Carlos, and the PoM's relationships status. **

**This dares were made by Athena Eudialyte Vewlpoer**

**Please dare PoM, myself, krissy, James, sari, and Carlos. Let me know if I should put Kayla, Logan, or bubbles in this truth or dare.**


	5. Chapter 5

J: sorry for the long wait. Now we finally have a truth or dare, please welcome CPG again. I like her a lot…

James: why?

J: because she makes embarrassing dares and truths, and that's what makes this fun!

Carlos: hehhe

CPG: I'm here now. First off; private I dare you to read 'My hidden shame' but only chapter one!

Private: okay (sits down at a computer, and starts reading)

J: this might take him a while to understand so let's move on…

CPG: blowhole I dare you to read a Skihole fic!

Blowhole: okay then whatever that means… (Sits down and starts reading next to private)

CPG: Kowalski which makes you angrier? Kipper or Kico? Why?

Kowalski: hmm if I had to pick one; I'd say kipper, because it's literally impossible for us to have feelings for each other. I mean come on I can't understand why they make me the girl in the relationship when it comes to that pairing! I'm not as soft as I appear plus I like private so much more…

J: very well put :D

Private: (angry face) I'm done…

J: okay then CPG I believe there was a part two to it.

CPG: yes private take skipper into a closet, and show him exactly what you think!

Private: (bows) I'd be honored… (Smirks)

J: O.O never thought I'd see private smirk…

Hans: you owe me ten bucks!

J: curse you bets… (Hands Hans ten bucks)

Private: (dragging skipper to closet)

Skipper: wait what did I do, someone help!

J: looks like we're going to have to wait for blowhole's part for now…

CPG: okay we'll wait

(5 minutes later private comes back with skipper)

Skipper: (he has a black eye, and a little drizzle of blood from his beak) n-next…

J: wow!

Hans: man I'm winning bet after bet (gets money from Marlene and Julian)

J: -_-

CPG: next I dare blowhole to be handcuffed to skipper for three chapters!

Blowhole: say what?

James: she said…

Blowhole: I know what she said!

James: alright snappy…

(Quickly Jessie pushes skipper over to blowhole, and handcuffs them together)

Blowhole: curse you woman!

Jessie: thank you… (Whispers to self) I'm glad no one dares me…

Skipper: what? What the hell happened!

J: next dare!

CPG: now skipper, how did you have a baby with rico?

Skipper: I knew this would happen someday… how about the same way as Kowalski and private?

CPG: but how did they do it?

Skipper: let's just say it involves a hospital, a girl, and a needle…

J: I guess you can understand what he's saying there… '^_^

Blowhole: he's saying he and rico had a girl take their you know, and put it into a girl, and have a kid for them…

J: well blowhole you just made the atmosphere awkward…

**I do not own PoM sadly…**

**I do own Jessie, sari, James, Carlos, and krissy**

**I also own their relationships, and positions in their relationships…**

**Dares made by Crazy-Pairing-Girl**

**Please dare PoM, krissy, Carlos, James, and sari… also please notify me if I should put Logan, Kayla, and or bubbles in…**


End file.
